Photonic integrated circuits (PICs) may comprise an array of semiconductor lasers as optical transmitter sources. The performance of a PIC requires signal integrity from the laser sources. Output signals from the laser arrays may vary due to manufacturing process variations, device age, device temperature, or other internal or external factors. Operating the laser arrays may generate heat that affects the operation of the lasers, and may also affect other components of the PIC. Also, the laser arrays may comprise individual heaters for the lasers to adjust or tune laser wavelength output. This tuning may add additional heat to the PIC. Thermal management of this added heat may improve signal integrity of the output signals from the PICs. One approach to thermal management has been to use thermoelectric coolers (TEC) to remove heat from the PICs. However, TECs may consume a substantial amount of power, which causes further difficulties for managing power consumption of the PICs.